Sweets Fire Burning on the Dancefloor
by suizome
Summary: After having eleven fake searches across the US trying to find Kevin Tran. Dean and Cas go off to New York City to discover why people have been spontaneously combusting while dancing. So far, their only clue is to visit Mister Xanders Sweet Dance Studios to get some questions but what happens when they find themselves in a sticky situation?


Destiel Fanfiction : Sweets Burning Fire on the Dancefloor Part I

It was seven minutes after finding out that Kevin Tran, was once again not hiding in the skanky motel on the outskirt in some out-in-the-middle-of-nowhere town, both him and his mother now prevailing to escape out of Dean, Sam and Castiel's grip again. Cas was now leaning against the wall as Dean, now lying down after driving for fifteen hours straight, crumpled up the map that Sam had shoved in his face throwing it in the basket.

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean said, sitting himself up on the bed. He turned to Sam and growled, "This is the eleventh time that we've been wrong about his location Sam."

"Look, he's not traveling alone!" Sam justified. He continued trying to stay calm, "You saw how his mother dealt with the pawnshop owner. She may be his mom, but she seems to know how to falsify credit cards better than we do," Sam sighed. Collapsing on the second bed, he could only give another sigh as they stared at the peeling wallpaper that the motel had haphazardly glued to the ceiling.

Dean turned to Cas and barked, "Are you sure he's still alive?"

"If the prophet had died, his name would have been burned off the list, I would have known. I may not be as powerful as before, however that list does not require my strength."

"Right, right," Dean said, standing himself up from the bed, rubbing his hand through his short hair. He was still upset, barking like a rabid dog. "I'm going to go get a pie. Sam, you get some sleep, you'll be working your ass off tomorrow. Cas!"

"Yes?"

Castiel's head was tilted gently, his arms folded in a similar fashion as Dean's tightly wound up arms. Pulling Castiel's arms down to their sides harshly, he shouted, "Never mind! I'll be back in ten minutes."

Slamming the motel door, it was a surprise the door hadn't fallen off the hinges. The only sound that was left of Dean's wrath was the sound of the Impala roaring away, lightly glaring into the stormy night.

—

The next morning, the cool dawn pushing through the smoggy diner windows. Sam pulled a hand through his hair, a well balanced breakfast sitting on his one side while the laptop continued to click. Sam's forehead was only an inch away from the screen, unless he chugged down some of his orange juice. Castiel had sat himself against the window next to Dean, a hamburger half way stuffed in his mouth, another burger sitting on his plate. His cheeks puffed up like a squirrel stuffing nuts for the winter every time as Castiel ate a bite, a big smile looming over his face.

"Are you serious?" Dean said turning his eyes to Cas, "You're going to get flabby if you keep breathing them down like that."

Castiel, continuing to eat the burger his mouth slightly open, said, "They make me very happy. I haven't had a burger in quite some time."

"Right," Dean said slightly uncomfortable. He made a slight grunt as he wiggled in his seat, trying to open the newspaper. Before beginning to read it, a sip of the coffee he ordered, he noticed the diner workers staring at Castiel's burger feeding. He said in a low tone, "Just slow down tiger, your scaring the servers."

"I apologize, my vessel," Castiel said as he stopped eating for a moment.

Dean rolled his eyes, flicking the newspaper back and forth saying, "Yeah, yeah. I know, no need to repeat yourself more than once Cas."

They continued eating in their silence. The silver fans swirling above to try and keep the hot cooked air moving about the tiny diner. Placing his mug down, Dean's hazel eyes screened over the text, when he stood up. "Come on you two, we're going."

Castiel was now coughing, choking on his hamburger. Grabbing the soda, He noticed Sam also give a peculiar look on his face.

"Antsy a bit much? We still need to pay for the food Dean. We can't just walk right out of the restaurant," Sam said reasonably.

"Right sorry, I just noticed something in the paper," he said, sitting himself down as he folded his arms. Looking to the already freaked out waitress, he ordered, "Bill."

Managing to finish off his second and final burger in a matter of seconds, Castiel said, "I don't understand…"

"I keep forgetting you're not used to hopping along with us," Dean said. Passing the newspaper over, he folded it open to the page saying, "That's the fourth article this week on it and since we're already in the area, thanks to Sammy's mistake. I thought we might as well go after it."

The big headline read, "BODIES BURNIN' ON THE DANCEFLOOR: MYSTERIOUS DEATH STRIKES AGAIN"

"How do you know it's not just another human?" Castiel whispered, as he continued to read the page. "There are cruel ones that exist."

"Yeah, but not many of them have burnt bodies from the inside out while dancing. Besides, who attacks a whole bunch of newbie twinkle toes?" Dean answered. Getting the bill, he gave the woman his credit card and waited there patiently watching Sam close the laptop and finish eating his dainty breakfast.

Sam then said, finishing his glass of orange juice, "That is strange, even for creatures. I'll do some rea…"

"No, you'll be coming with us, but you'll be staying in your hotel room trying to figure out where the hell Penn and Teller vanished off to," Dean hissed. His finger pointing at the two of them, he said, "There are now three of us, you two are both equally clumsy with hunting. You taking a year off and nerd angel here not really understanding people at all. However, he doesn't know a thing about computers so that's something I need you working on."

Huffing, Sam grunted a noise before the card had been brought back. The three of them standing up, they walked out, as they opened the door. The bell rang as the glass door shut the three of them entering the Impala hanging in the shadow, they journeyed through the icy winter winds to head towards New York City.

—-

Opening the door, Dean stepped out in his dark blue suit, a pale tan trench coat hanging over his own shoulders like Cas. Turning, Dean observed the tired Cas who was fiddling with his backwards tie. Walking over, Dean said, "You really need to learn how to tie it properly."

His hands yanking off Castiel's tie, he wrapped it around his neck and cinched it up tight against the angel's neck. Taking a step back, he admired his work, his hands resting on his chin before turning around. Castiel's big blue eyes were perplexed at how Dean managed to make the miracle on his neck, he loosened it following behind Dean.

As they entered the expansive room, their black shoes squeaking across the wood floor. It was well lit room, the walls that weren't covered in mirrors were painted in a soft amber, broken up by the light spring green curtains hanging against the outside windows. As they walked across, the managed to come up to a tile counter covered in an intricate design of ceramic tiles. They stood there quietly, Dean shouting, "Hello, Is Mister Xander here?"

Suddenly, a piano began playing through out the entire dance studio, the lights turning on as a african american entered in a bright blue zoot suit. As he walked in, he leaned on the counter looking at the two boys, his deep voice singing, "You must be the couple that called for lessons today. Your mother must have recovered okay Ee-yah-yeah!"

Grabbing both of their arms, he magically ripped off Dean's trench coat. He had tried to take off Castiel's coat, however, Dean gripped it tight glaring at the man. The man, taller than both of them looked back at them with his bright blue eyes and looked over in his big shoulders throwing Dean's trench coat against the chair. The man said with a rather wicked smile on his lips hummed in a low voice, "What's your name boys?"

"Myyyyyy" Dean sang, croaking. He stopped short, grunting for a second his eyes went wide. Well, what in Betsy's name tried to convince him, Dean Winchester, that singing was a good answer. Coughing again, he shook his hands, loosening his tie, saying, "My name is…"

However, before he could say his fake agent name, he felt his mind go completely blank, the catchy piano song banging back and forth in his mind. He asked, "Do you mind turning that thing off?"

Turning his gaze to Castiel, he sawthat his own blue eyes were wide as he rubbed the temples of his brain. Moving over towards him, Dean was about to ask what's wrong, when the teacher snapped his fingers and the music stop. "I'm sorry about that. You still sufferin' the lost of your mother boys?"

Dean managing to blink his eyes a few times, he shook out his fingers making a flushing noise. "No, no, we're fine. Just a bit tired, however…"

Quickly spinning Castiel on his heels to face him, Dean grabbed his hand looking directly into the icy blue eyes of Mister Xander. As his own hazel gaze turned an electrifying green, he smirked, "I do know some moves, though I've never done them out of my room."

Lowering his voice to a sexy growl, his eyebrows wiggling up and down as he whispered, "If you know what I mean."

Castiel, still trying to recover from whatever strange occurrence had happened before with the piano, felt his vessel's cheeks warm up a bit. Flustered and confused of the situation, Cas could only ponder now on his hot, sweaty hand tightly being grasped by Dean's own cooling hands. It only caused Cas to throw his big, bright blue eye gaze to the floor. This was not in their plan, nor his own calculations of any detours they would have to take on this mission.


End file.
